Falling in Love With You
by TBrady12
Summary: "When you confessed to me I thought that you were joking. But you were right, i fell deeply in love with you..." Through this story Tatsumi will discover and experience a wonderful feeling for the first time: Love. Based on the manga.
1. The First Date (part 1)

**Falling in Love With You**

 **The First Date (Part 1)**

A few days had passed since Mine confessed her love to Tatsumi. The young man initially thought that it was some kind of joke, but the pink haired girl made it very clear that she was serious by kissing him on the lips. The brunette was very surprised at first, but after listening to the reasons of why she fell in love with him, Tatsumi agreed to go out for some time with the young sniper to see if their relationship worked. Mine told him that he was going to fall head over heels with her.

It was a very cool day of winter, although temperatures had elevated a bit for the past few days, thus making the snow to melt causing life to start to flourish again. A girl of short height with very long pink hair tied on a pair of ponytails by two red ribbons was in her room standing in front of a mirror trying on a lot of different clothes.

"Agh! I don't know what i'm going wear!" The young woman exclaimed desperate at not finding the ideal outfit to wear on her first date.

"I don't wanna look too provocative on the first date." She thought. "Although it is also true that we have several months of coexisting and knowing each other..." A brief moment later someone knocked at the room's door, it was a young man of average height with brown hair and emerald green eyes, who already spent a long time waiting for the girl

"I'm almost ready! The pinkette responded at the insistence of the boy.

"Okay, but don't delay much! Tatsumi was a bit annoyed due to the lateness of the girl while he was already prepared since several minutes ago.

After a short moment Mine finally came out of her room. The girl was wearing her usual pink dress along with her dark stockings and purple platform shoes.

"I'm ready! How do i look?" asked the short girl after doing a spin that made her dress skirt to lift a little.

"I see you as always." said the boy trying to notice something different in the outfit of his partner.

"Well, i choose to put on my traditional clothes since I couldn't decide what to wear today..."

"Why are women so complicated?" Thought Tatsumi, resigned at the comment of his girlfriend. However, after a second look the boy realized that Mine's outfit combined very well with her hair and eyes of the same color but of a different tone.

"And well, where are we going?" asked the green eyed boy.

"Guess!"

"Umm... Don't tell me that we are going to go shopping" answered Tatsumi after thinking for some moments.

"You guessed right!" exclaimed the sniper.

Tatsumi immediately recalled his first mission with Mine, in which he had to follow all her orders, including to accompany her to several clothing stores.

 _"Ugh, I'm going to have to carry all those boxes and bags again..._ " The young man thought resignedly.

"But this time we'll go to a gun shop!" said Mine with a smile on her face.

"A gun shop?" asked with curiosity the country boy.

"Yep, it belongs to a former soldier who is an ally and supplier of the Revolutionary Army". After hearing this. Tatsumi was keen to know what kind of weapons and things would be found in that store.

On the way to the village where the shop was located, a cheerful Mine grabbed and hugged the right arm of her partner, causing that the young man felt something uncomfortable due to this, but after a short time he got used to feel the warmth of the body of his companion. Once in the village, the two assassins went to a flower shop where they asked for the manager, after identifying themselves as members of Night Raid, the man led them to a small hidden door in the flower shop. The shop manager then led them by some stairs to the basement where the Armory was.

"I see... nobody would suspect that in the basement of a flower shop a place like this exists. Said with a soft voice Tatsumi.

"Welcome members of the resistance!" I hope that you'll find all you are seeking for." Spoke a tall and buff man of approximately sixty years old and who had several scars on his face and arms, product of the large number of battles he fought in the past.

"Thank you." respectfully replied Mine to the war veteran.

"Wow, so many weapons!" exclaimed with enthusiasm the brown haired boy after seeing the great variety of weapons that were on the shelves and corners of the store.

After giving a look throughout the shop for a while, Mine decided to buy some spare parts for Pumpkin, meanwhile the heir of Incursio acquired a dagger, as well as a beautiful beast dragon leather case for his sword. After buying what they wanted, both members of Night Raid left the secret store and walked through the streets of the town with their respective purchases.

"Wanna go for an ice cream?" the young man asked happily to Mine after recalling how much she liked sweet things such as ice creams and desserts in general.

"Yes, let's go!" replied the pinkette with enthusiasm.

After arriving at the ice cream shop Mine choose a cherry flavored ice cream, while Tatsumi chose one of vanilla with chocolate chips flavor. The young couple decided to sit at one of the many benches of a nearby park to enjoy their ice creams.

"Mmm... delicious!" said the girl with a big smile after tasting the creamy ice cream.

"How about yours?" asked Mine to her companion.

"Very good!" answered the boy while he tasted the delicious small chips of chocolate.

"Let me taste it!"

"Okay, okay but don't finish it yourself!" Tatsumi exclaimed while he was sharing his ice cream with the whimsical girl.

After they finished to eat their respective ice cream, Mine noticed that her lover had remains of ice cream on his lips so the young woman rushed to clean the face of the brunette with a handkerchief that she brought. While approaching each other their looks crossed, resulting in Tatsumi feeling completely attracted to the big and expressive eyes of the girl who confessed her love a few days ago.

The green eyed boy was blushing heavily and startled by the gorgeous eyes of his girlfriend. However, Mine was pretty focused on removing the remains of ice cream from the face of her beloved that she didn't realized what had happened a few moments ago.

 _"What happened to me back there?_ " Tatsumi asked trying to understand the reason of why he was hypnotized by Mine.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this :)**

 **I really appreciate all kind of reviews, except the ones that contains insults to me, my readers and the characters.**

 **I'm gonna upload part two very soon so stay tunned.**

 **See you everyone!**


	2. The First Date (part 2)

**A/N: Thank you very much for reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate all of them :)**

* * *

 **Falling in Love With You**

 **The First Date (Part two)**

Tatsumi was still confused and thinking about what happened a few moments ago.

"There's something wrong?" asked with curiosity Mine to a bewildered Tatsumi.

"Huh? It's n-nothing!" replied the young man trying to avoid the gaze of his teammate.

"Really?" Not happy with her boyfriend response the pink haired girl asked again, however three suspicious-looking men approached to the young couple.

"Hey! Look what we have here, two young lovebirds!"

"Leave this guy and come with us, sweety! said one of them trying to seduce the pinkette.

"Get lost." Mine replied with a scornful tone.

"What did you say, bitch!?" asked the leader of the three while holding the thin arm of the girl who got surprised by such sudden action.

"Let her go!" exclaimed immediately Tatsumi as he saw that the young man was holding his girlfriend's arm with force.

"Are you looking for trouble pal?" another one of the thugs asked with an hostile attitude.

"No, but you just find it!" Tatsumi said with great confidence.

The three gang members launched at the same time against Tatsumi, who easily evaded the punches that they threw to him. One of them tried to connect a fast kick that the young assassin managed to block with only one hand thanks to his quick reflexes for surprise of the aggressor. The brown haired boy then made the attacker to lose his balance and collided with one of his companions causing that both fell into the ground.

"Behind you Tatsumi!" Mine warned her lover with a tone of concern at the surprise attack of the leader of the gang who tried to attack him from behind with a sharp knife that he took out of his pockets moments ago. However, the young assassin stopped the knife without turning back, since his senses detected the killing intent of the attacker for the relief of the young sniper. After this, the three young men ran out terrified by such demonstration of superiority.

"And don't return to mess with my girl!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he gently grabbed Mine's slim waist.

"Tatsumi..." Mine cheeks became red by the comment and sudden act of her boyfriend.

After a short time, and to his surprise, the green eyed boy realized what he said and done so he immediately let Mine's waist and asked himself the cause of his actions.

"Thank you for defending me against those three guys!" Mine exclaimed with a big smile.

"Ah, it's nothing I guess..." Tatsumi took one of his arms behind his head as a sign of humility. Act followed, Mine gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"Fufufu... you are very cute when you blush Tatsumi~" The young man reacted by blushing even more, but happy that his girlfriend was safe and sound. The young couple returned to Night Raid's hideout by the evening. Mine was very happy that her first date had been successful, meanwhile Tatsumi without realizing it, began to fall madly in love with Mine.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**


	3. Let's bake cookies!

**Falling in Love With You**

 **Baking cookies and picnicking together.**

Tatsumi woke up late in the morning on his day off. He was greeted by his girlfriend who surprised him with a tight hug and a soft kiss on the cheek that made him feel weird but happy by this.

After having breakfast Mine wanted to spent time with her lover so she though of something special to do that day.

"Let's bake cookies!" The pinkette exclaimed with enthusiam to her boyfriend.

"Bake cookies?" asked the brown haired.

"Don't you like cookies?"

"Of course i like them, but i don't know how to bake..."

"No problem, i'll teach you!"

After they put on an apron, Mine helped Tatsumi to prepare the dough, added some chocolate chips to the cookies, put them in the oven and waited until they were ready

When they were waiting for the cookies, both were imterrupted by Lubbock who wanted an advice from the young couple to get closer to Najenda.

"Mmm... they are a little overbaked , but delicious!" The boy said after tasting one of them.

"Hey! Don't eat them!" Exclaimed the young sniper.

"Huh, why?"

"Because they are for our picnic."

"A picnic? Where are we having it?"

"There" Mine pointed at the yard that was located outside the base.

The two lovers went to the camp by holding hands, Tatsumi heart was beating really fast. However after a short time he got accoustomed to hold Mine's small and soft hand.

They sat on the grass and proceeded to eat the delicious cookies that both of them baked, along with some sandwiches and grape juice.

After eating their lunch, the two went to rest at the shadow of a tall and leafy tree.

Mine then shyly asked her lover to place his head on her leap to which the green eyed boy agreed with some hesitation.

The girl then passed her fingers through Tatsumi messy chestnut hair. While the green eyed boy was relaxing by this he began to play with his girlfriend's large ponytails.

"Do you like my hair, Tatsumi?"

"Yes, i also think you look so beautiful with your hair down!"

Mine blushed and gave a warm smile to Tatsumi that made his heart flutter.

The two were looking with tenderess at each other eyes while playing with each other hair.

"Ah, it's so peaceful!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a relaxed voice.

"I wish that this moment would last forever..." Mine said with a sad face.

"That's why we have to continue giving our best and overthrow the Empire to have more moments like this."

"You certainly have matured a lot, right Tatsumi?"

"Heh. I think you too." The young man teased his companion.

"Hey!" The pink eyed protested.

"Well, after thinking about it i guess you may be right..."

"Tatsumi?" The boy fell asleep while Mine was talking.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping!" Mine poked Tatsumi cheeks with curiosity causing the to young man to make weird sounds, she giggled by this and decided to take a nap too.

* * *

 **A** **/N:** _I think this ship is unfairly underrated, i respectfully disagree with the people who said that this pairing was formed out of nowhere. Because we see through the manga how Mine goes to threat Tatsumi with 'disrespect' to slowly fall in love with him and confessing after some time. They also did a lot of missions together and spent a lot of time together, so they naturally develope their feelings and didn't magically fall in love with each other at first sight like many other pairings out there._

 _Sorry for this mini-rant but i needed to get this out of my chest hehe._

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See you all next chap!**_


	4. A night promise

**Falling in Love With With You**

 **A Night Promise**

It was midnight at Night Raid's base, Tatsumi woke up and went to the bath, when he was returning to his bedroom he heard sobs and cries coming from Mine's room so he knocked at her room's door.

"Are you okay, Mine?"

"Y-yes i'm okay!"

"Can i come in?"

After thinking it for while the pink haired let Tatsumi to enter in her room.

"Why are you crying?" the brown haired boy asked.

"..." Mine didn't answered to his question.

"You can trust in me Mine, i'm your boyfriend, remember it?"

"O-okay."

"I miss Sheele and the others..." Mine said with a shaky voice and tears falling from her eyes.

After a brief moment of silence Tatsumi understood that despite Mine's strong will and attitude, in the end she was just a teenage girl who missed her fallen friends.

"I also miss them a lot, but we have to stay stronger! Not only for them, but for all the people who have lost their lives in the search for a better world.

"You're right... thank you Tatsumi!" Mine wiped her tears, smiled and proceeded to tightly hug her lover.

"That's the girl i know!" The young assassin was happy to see his comrade back to her usual self.

"Hey Tatsumi, can i ask you something?" Shyly asked the young girl.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sleep with me tonight..."

"Huh?" The green eyed boy face got completely red by Mine's sudden proposition.

"W-wait! I-i'm not talking about 'that' you pervert!" The sniper girl was blushing like a tomato.

Mine obviously wanted to get intimate with the boy she loved but it was still too soon for that.

"I-I'm sorry! Let me go for my pillow."

Tatsumi whose heart was beating really fast went to his room for his pillow and for a moment thought that Mine was serious about sleeping together.

 _"I still don't feel ready for that, but i think that i'm becoming more attracted to her with each day that passes..."_

Once he returned to Mine's room, the young couple got on the bed with nervous looks on their faces.

"D-don't try anything perverted!" Mine said to Tatsumi, who instanly got hugged by the pinkette. She then pressed her body against him and cuddled up. Tatsumi felt somewhat uncomfortable by his lover sudden action. However, he immediately became relaxed and comfortable by feeling the delicate and warm body of his girlfriend that rested her head on his manly chest.

"Hey Tatsumi"

"What is it, Mine?"

"Promise me that you won't die and leave me alone!"

"I promise it!" The young man exclaimed with complete determination.

After that, both lovers looked at each other eyes and after sharing some innocent caresess and kisses both of them fell asleep in each other arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_


	5. Training and Kissing

**Falling in Love With You**

 **Training Together and a Magical Kiss**

It was a sunny morning at the training grounds near Night Raid's base. All the members were exercising to keep their bodies fit for the upcoming missions.

Mine decided to spare with Tatsumi something that surprised the young man since he is a specialist at close combat and she specializes in long-range attacks with her teigu.

"Are you still sure about it, Mine?" asked Tatsumi with a troubled look on his face.

"Yes, i'm ready!" The young sniper exclaimed with confidence while she got in combat position.

"Okay... If that's how you want it, i won't hold back, got it?" The brown haired was partially saying the truth knowing that physically Mine was the weakest figher of the group, so he didn't want to hurt her.

"Heh... i'm glad to hear that!"

Mine then launched against her boyfriend who got caught off guard by the speed of his lover.

"Whoa, she's fast!" Thought the young man as he was dodging the fast kicks and punches of the pinkette.

"Take this!" The girl yelled while connecting a strong kick that the Incursio heir managed to block with his right arm.

"Not only she is fast, her attacks are also powerful for a girl of her frame and complexion."

Wanting to keep impressing her lover, Mine continued to throw kicks and punches in fast succession against Tatsumi, causing her teammate to get more serious about his girlfriend combat abilities.

 _"I get it. She must have been training in secret with Akame and Leone, since they are close-combat specialists and knowing that she could face serious threats in case she gets in trouble like past times..."_

Tatsumi then started to counter-attack with blows that Mine evaded them with graceful movements and taking advantage of her speed and frame.

"My girfriend is awesome!" The young man thought with great excitement.

"You are distracted" Mine said while throwing a spin kick that the green eyed boy dodged with just a few centimeters of distance causing the pinkhead to lose her balance and almost fell to the ground if not by the help of Tatsumi who managed to catch her by hugging her slim waist.

After this, both lovers gazes crossed and got lost in each other eyes while blushing slightly.

"You guys are certainly making a 'scene' right here." Leone spoke with a mocking tone.

"Huh!?" The young couple got caught off guard by the blonde words and the jealous stare of Lubbock causing that both of them got very embarrassed.

An embarrassed Mine then used Tatsumi weight to her advantage and with a wrestling hold threw him into the ground and claimed herself the winner of the match.

"Hey, that was unfair!" The young assassin protested.

"Y-you were distracted!"

"I got distracted because i helped you!"

"O-okay... I'm going to reward you later!" Mine said as she was running back to the base to take a bath.

"What kind of reward is she talking about?"

After both of them bathed and had breakfast with their teammates, the young couple sat together on the couch in the living room.

"You were awesome back there Mine!"

"T-Thanks" The pink haired girl shyly said as her cheeks got red by the comment of her boyfriend.

Tatsumi loved when Mine was all shy, it made her extremely cute and lovable. However this time he couldn't resist and hugged her tightly.

"Kyah!" Mine exclaimed in surprise by the young man sudden act.

"I'm sorry, It's just that are you so cute and sweet but at the same time you are so strong willed, i'm so grateful for having you as my girlfriend, Mine."

"T-Tatsumi..." Mine got very surprised that her lover was taking the initiative for the first time, but that made her extremely happy since she was the one who predicted that he was going to fall heads over heels with her.

"I'm going to give you the reward!"

As they were face to face both lovers closed their eyes and their lips touched each other, Tatsumi then felt the softness of her small lips and experienced a wonderful feeling that was a mix of excitement, happiness, arousal and other powerful emotions.

Once their mouths separated and leaving a trail of saliva, both were smiling and blushing furiously.

After the long and passionate kiss Tatsumi confirmed that he fell madly in love with Mine.

"I want more 'rewards' like this!" The young man exclaimed.

"Then give your best next mission and you'll get more~" Mine gave a cute yet sexy smirk to the brown haired.

"Alright!" Tatsumi was filled with enthusiasm.

Both lovers then continued to cuddle with poor Lubbock watching them from the crack of the door with extreme jealousy.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it :)**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling in Love With You**

 **Plans for the future**

The sun was falling behind the horizon. Tatsumi and Mine were coming back from a mission, they were holding hands and talking happily.

While they were walking down the main street of a town close to Night Raid hideout, Mine saw a clothing store where a beautiful wedding dress was being showed.

 _"It's so pretty! I wonder how i would look wearing it?"_

The pink haired girl then imagined herself wearing the beautiful dress while she was walking inside a church and heading towards the altar where an elegant Tatsumi was waiting for her, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"Is something wrong, Mine?" The brown haired asked to his girlfriend who was lost in her thoughts.

"Eh? It's nothing!" The girl was trying her best to hide her embarrasment.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

As they were walking towards the town's exit, both saw a young boy of approximately five years old who was crying inconsolably in the middle of the street and calling for his parents.

Tatsumi tried his best to calm the infant to no avail.

"Let me try it." Mine then decided to do something about it.

"What's your name, kid?"

"M-my n-name is W-Wilhem." The young kid said while crying and sobbing.

"Okay Wilhem, we are going to help you to find your mom and dad, but stop crying, promise?"

"O-okay..." The kid said as he wiped his tears with a handkerchief that Mine lend to him.

Mine hugged the kid and after a moment the child stoped crying, so the young couple went with Wilhem to search for his parents.

After some minutes of looking for the missing parents they found them

"Mommy! Daddy!" Exclaimed the boy with enthusiasm.

"Wilhem!"

"We were so worried for you!" Both parents tightly hugged their son.

"Thank you very much for taking care of Wilhem!"

"It's nothing. But next time watch more over your child." Mine said with a firm voice.

While Wilhem was going away with his parents, he smiled and waved his hand to Mine and Tatsumi, both lovers waved him back.

"You would be a great mother someday, Mine."

"D-do you think so?" The young sniper asked shyly.

"Yes, i'm pretty sure." Tatsumi smiled to his sweetheart.

Mine then thought of having children with Tatsumi wouldn't be a bad idea. In fact, she desired to marry and have a family with her first and true love.

Tatsumi recalled that Mine got flustered while looking at a wedding dress, so he thought that having a peaceful life together with Mine after the Revolution would be nice.

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_ _Hey guys, i hope you liked this._

 _Also, do you want a chapter with 'lewd' content? Nothing too explicit of course. Leave a comment and express your thoughts._


	7. Valentine's Day Special

**Valentine's Day Special**

Mine wanted to let Tatsumi know how much she loved him, so late in the night before Valentine's day, the pink haired girl enthusiastically began to make chocolates for her loved one to give them as a present on the special day to celebrate love between friends and lovers.

"Agh!" Exclaimed Mine after failing to made the perfect chocolates she wanted to give.

She then tried by repeating the recipe several times to no avail since she started to prepare them, because sometimes the chocolates completely melted, were too hard to bite, or also were without enough sugar or she added too much.

"I-i can't do it!" Tears were beginning to form in the pinkhead eyes.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice came from outside the kitchen.

"Akame?"

"What are you cooking at this hour, Mine?" A sleepy young woman asked.

"I'm trying to make chocolates for Tatsumi for tomorrow, but i'm having all kind of problems..."

"I see... Let me help you then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, i'll always help a friend in need, besides tomorrow is a day off for us." The black haired gave a warm smile to her comrade.

"Thanks, Akame."

The crimson red eyed girl put on her apron and aided Mine to make the chocolates, and after a couple of failed attempts, the two girls finally finished the chocolates with success.

"That was harder than i expected..." Akame said while removing her apron.

"I hope he likes the chocolates." A hopeful Mine said.

"I'm sure he will."

The next day Mine woke up in the morning and greeted her sweetheart with a soft kiss on the lips that reminded how much he was in love with her.

"Today is Valentine's day so i have an special gift for you!" The young girl extended her arms and showed her lover a decorated small box that was holding in her hands.

"For me?" Tatsumi was curious to know what was inside it so he opened the pink box that had a red ribbon on top.

"Chocolates?" After looking at the content of the box, there were two dozens of chocolates shaped like hearts.

"Yes, i specially made it for you with Akame's help."

"They are delicious! Thanks Mine!" The boy exclaimed after tasting one, something that made Mine feel very happy because of all the effort she and Akame did.

Lubbock got jealous of Tatsumi. However, he was going to give an expensive gift to Najenda.

"Let me taste them!" Leone wanted to eat the delicious chocolates.

"Just one, because i made them specially for him!"

"So unfair!"

"He's my boyfriend, not yours!" The girl tightly hugged the brown haired boy by his arm, something that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, how about if you lend me him from time to time~" The blonde woman then directed a sexy smirk to Tatsumi that made him blush.

"B-big sis, d-don't say things like that!" The young man nervously said to the busty woman.

"Absolutely no!" The short girl furiously responded to her comrade who looked at her with a smug face for having succesfully teased her.

"Everyone, let's stay in peace on this special day." Night Raid leader interrupted the growing conflict.

"Miss Najenda!"

"What is it Lubbock?" The silver haired woman asked to her subordinate with her usual calm and collected demeanor.

"I have a present for you!" Cheerfully exclaimed a motivated young man.

Lubbock gave to his long time crush a gorgeous and expensive silver pendant that he bought with his yearly savings.

"T-thanks, Lubbock." The former general of the empire was captivated by the beautiful pendant and tried the best to hide her expression from the lovestruck boy.

 _"M-miss Najenda is a t-tsundere?!"_ The green haired boy was shocked by his superior expressions.

After he received the chocolates, the young assassin thought of thanking Mine for her gift and planned something special for her.

"How about we go to a date Mine?" the young man proposed to his lover.

"Let me prepare then!" Exclaimed the sniper with enthusiasm.

After several minutes of waiting, Mine appeared wearing a short and sleveless light pink dress made of silk that highlighted her curves, she also let her hair down.

Tatsumi was startled by how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

"Well, how do i look?" asked the young woman with a smile.

"Y-you look so pretty..." The green eyed boy nervously spoke while blushing.

"T-thanks..." Mine shyly said while her cheeks turned pink due to her lover compliment.

The two went to a town close to the base, while they were walking and holding hands Tatsumi could felt the jealous stares of several boys for having such a cute girlfriend and the girls looked at him with admiration.

At the town Tatsumi saw a flower shop and bought Mine a bouquet of red roses.

"They're so beautiful, and smell really nice!"

Then Tatsumi invited Mine to a crowded coffee shop where the Pumpkin owner ordered a delicious parfait and the Incursio heir a vanilla flavored milkshake.

After that, both made their way to a near park just as the sun was hiding behind the horizon. The young couple was chatting happily and enjoying each other company.

"I'm so happy for having you as my girlfriend, Mine." Tatsumi told to his sweetheart with a big smile.

"I love you, Tatsumi."

The two lovers embraced and kissed passionately as the night was falling upon them.

 _ **Later at night raid base...**_

Tatsumi went to sleep to his room after spending a wonderful day with his lovely girlfriend.

When he was about to fall asleep he could swore that the door of his room opened so he woke up to check it but there was no one and returned back to his bed to continue to sleep.

After a brief moment he felt that something was moving besides him and under his blanket, so he pulled his blanket only to find next to him a certain pinkette who was wearing sexy pink lingerie consisting in lace panties and a see-through baby-doll that made her breasts and nipples almost visible.

"M-Mine!? What are you doing dressed like that in my bed?" A very surprised Tatsumi questioned his lover.

"I want to have my first time with my beloved one on this special day..." The girl said with embarrasment in her voice but with a tender expression.

After hearing Mine sudden proposition Tatsumi's face turned completely red.

"A-are you really sure about this?"

"Y-yes. I wanna be yours tonight!" A very flustered Mine exclaimed.

However Tatsumi was unsure of it, but not because of his own feelings for Mine. Since he knew how much his teammate loved him and how he fell madly in love with Mine, but her proposition was so sudden and somewhat unexpected. He thought that he maybe was having an erotic dream, but realized that it wasn't the case.

"She is really nervous and so i am, after all it'll be our first night together... But i can tell that she really mean it, and i want to do it."

An aroused Tatsumi tenderly hugged his cute and sexy girlfriend.

"P-please, be gentle..." Softly said the pink haired to the boy she loved with all her heart.

That night two bodies became one under the dim moonlight that illuminated the room. A memory that both lovers will keep in their hearts for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it :)**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
